Stranger Things 4
by doctor221
Summary: My take on Stranger Things 4 so yeah all I'm gonna say it look up the dat 12th July 1986 and I'm giving 7 of our 8 heroes superpowers and one of them is an alien trying and figure out who's the alien who's not getting powers and what else may happen I'm so shit at summaries


**Hey guys I'm leaving all my other works for a bit and I'm gonna work on this one while I work through my writers block for those but for now I present you with my idea for Stranger Things 4 it said we're not in Hawkins anymore so suggestion London July 12th 1986 it follows continues from where three left off also this is my story so from here on out it's spoiler alert for Stranger Things 3 also yes it will be one episode per chapter so they will be pretty long and will each have a title and it will be 8 chapters just like the season is gonna be 8 episodes**

Chapter 1 the surprise

"Come on someone pick up the phone" Mike whispered into the phone finally he heard a click and he heard a familiar slightly sleepy voice

"Mike" Will Byers was just rolling out bed for the day he had heard the phone ringing and after 10 riggings figured fucked it and decided to answer it he heard Mikes voice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes

"Will guess who got tickets for the entire group to go and see Queen at Wembley stadium live on 12th July and my mom has go us plane tickets there and back first class spare no expense she said I think she and my dad have been fighting agian and when I said I'd got tickets she said she's get my plane tickets for the trip." He paused and finally took a breath.

"Yeah will everyone be there?"

"Yep Max has escaped and has moved in with Dustin and Lucas's parents said yes before he could even finish his sentence and Steve and Robin have tickets as well so we may have lied to our parents saying that Steve and Robin are gonna be our babysitter when in all honesty Steve love Queen as much as you or I so we'll come and pick you up tomorrow so ummmm pack your stuff I guess. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he hung up the phone and Will did the same with a heavy heart before walking into her mother's room to find Jane curled up in a ball folding herself into his mother he shook the two awake "mom Jane Mike called."

This immediately made Jane shoot up. She asked "what did he want?"

"He called so say he got us tickets to go see the band Queen live in concert in London England he's coming to pick us up tomorrow so let's get packing"

Jane scrambles our of bed and crashed to the floor with a resounding thump which awoke Joyce Byers "where are you two off to" she said I a sleepy tone

"Well mike called he's taking the party to see Queen in England and before you say no Steve and Robin are going too"

"Alright fine get packing the 12th but today is only the 3rd you'll be there a full week I'll make sure anything you want washed put out right now and I'll wash it"

Meanwhile at the Wheeler's, Henderson's and Sinclair's

Wheeler's "Mike put out all your washing our I will kill you when you ask me to wash you Queen T-shirt 20 minutes before you're about to leave

Henderson's "Dustin Max out your washing I'll do it for you ready for tomorrow"

Sinclair's "Lucas honey put your washing out so that you're ready for tomorrow and I'll give you some money to buy toothpaste and Luther stuff for your travels"

"Thanks mom"

4th July

Mike pulled up outside to see Will and Jane sat on the doorstep of their house when they saw the car they raced down the drive and threw their things into the car before climbing into the vehicle as the drove to the airport as the raced through security and then ate breakfast their gate was called and they climbed into their seats and prepared for take off as the plane roared across the sky Robin flirted with all of the female air hostesses on the plane and even managed to score a date with one as they raced towards London while the seat belt sign was off Will kept pacing between his own seat next to Max and watching the nervous tension between Mike and Jane before suddenly Max piped up, "I can see you crushing hard in Mike"

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Well obvious enough that for me a well trained lesbian to spot you hopelessly crushing on the boy you'll never get with but not obvious enough that Mike has seen you staring at you. Don't worry about it I'm hopelessly crushing on Jane so you learn to accept that fact that you're never gonna get with them ever I mean you can try but it'll probably ruin your friendship. Think of it this way it would be like Freddie Mercury going and kissing Brian May right in the middle of a Queen concert it just wouldn't happen you see of us hidden gays that people are unaware off we learn to be invisible to those we crush on" and as Max said the word invisible will immediately vanished the only thing there were his clothes

"Whoa" he said in a hushed whisper "Max can you see me right now?"

"No well I can see your clothes but your skin has gone completely see through invisible almost" and like that Will could be seen again.

"Whoa" Max said as a little tiny ball of flames from Steve's lighter appeared in her hand and Steve's lighter just stopped working and when Max stopped focusing the spin wheel struck and the light lit.

"This is weird"

"Ladies and gentlemen please return to your seats we are preparing our final descent to London"

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to London"

As the plane landed with a bump and thump the 6 friends and two chaperones stayed until everyone else had left and they made there way off the plane collected their luggage and made their way to their hotel what they didn't see was two men in hats and sunglasses take photos of the group as they left Heathrow airport and then converse in Russian

_"This is her"_

_"Yes"_

_"And you are certain that this the girl that ruined our plan last year"_

_"I am certain I have been looking for a whole year for this girl and I would know when I see her"_

_"Tell the American we found his little bitch of a daughter and we're going to kill her and her friends slowly and painfully and we're going to show it to him"_

Meanwhile blissfully unaware Mike Wheeler was starting to see everything and everyone slow down he thought he was just having another one of these moments he'd been having for a while but then he realised he wasn't slowing down he was going so fast that it looked like everyone else was standing still. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to realise it before Will was shaking his arm and he was pulled away from this little space outside of time Mike called it "hey Mike you alright you spaced out for a moment then"

"Yeah yeah sorry spaced out for a minute where we off to."

"We're off to the hotel"

**End of chapter 1 also from now one anything that said in another language will be in italics so as to differ from ordinary speech also what do you think the idea of giving them power we'll explore that more next chapter with the other discovering their powers in various ways but that we'll get to in the next episode and also the nerds will bang their heads together to create something I'm really really excited about but you'll have to wait and see anyway toodles**


End file.
